


Jaehwan Caught Us

by PiggyNagi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyNagi/pseuds/PiggyNagi
Summary: "What a coincidence, isn’t it?” They see Jaehwan look up from his phone and the fucking guy looked at both of them andsnickered.orA case where Jisung shouldn't have placed his gnome beside the medication box.





	Jaehwan Caught Us

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this porn, folks. Reader discretion advised.
> 
> Based on this [tweet. ](https://twitter.com/GuysComedy/status/910632482428534785)
> 
> P.S. Sorry for grammar errors.
> 
> P.P.S. You might get tired of seeing "babe" and "baby" for a while. xD

"Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun, who is driving them back to their apartment at 9AM after Jisung's birthday party last night, peered at Seongwoo when the traffic light turned red. He sees him squirming on his seat. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Seongwoo glanced at him with hooded eyes. "I think I have fever. I feel h-hot."

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Seeing that the traffic light signal turned green, Minhyun continued driving. "You can take medicine at home."

"A-already took one-- _mmm_ at Jisung h-hyung's." Seongwoo said, breathless. He placed his hand on his chest, fingers accidentally flicking his hardened nipples, and couldn't help but _moan._

Hearing the breathless moan from Seongwoo, Minhyun parked the car at the next available street parking. he turned to look at Seongwoo's face and he sees him still squirming on his seat, forehead full of sweat and face red and flushed. He looked downwards and didn't miss the bulge that formed in Seongwoo's pants. Amused at the sight, Minhyun smirked and asked. "What medicine did you take at Jisung hyung's?"

Seongwoo, although he grips the sides of his seat so hard, still managed to explain to Minhyun. "I-i don't know. Asked J-jisung hyung for an A-advil coz-z hangover and _gaah_ he s-said it's b-beside the.." Minhyun moved his hand and began caressing Seongwoo's hard on. " _gnome~._ "

At Seongwoo's moan of gnome, Minhyun could feel his own cock stirring in his pants. Taking a mental note to ask Jisung later, (even though he already got a gist of what type of ‘medicine’ Seongwoo drank) he moved his hand back to the gear shift. "Alright let's get you home."

"No." Seongwoo abruptly held Minhyun's hand and put it back to his crotch. Instinctively, Minhyun massages the shaft above the layer of clothing. "G-god please babe."

“Please what?” Despite knowing, Minhyun chose to tease Seongwoo by opening the latter’s zipper and stroking the erection, fingers swiftly pressing on the wet patch present on Seongwoo’s boxers. “What do you want me to do?” He asks, feigning ignorance.

“P-please babe...” Seongwoo pleads. “Do _something~._ ” He bucks into Minhyun’s hand. “Anything!”

"Baby. We can't do it here." Minhyun said apologetically. "We're on the street and it's broad daylight."

“I don’t care Hwang Minhyun!” Seongwoo screamed. He swiftly unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed on Minhyun’s lap. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s neck and kissed him hard. He leaned on his boyfriend’s ear and whispered (more like moaned) “Please.” 

Minhyun placed his hands on Seongwoo’s hips. He kissed Seongwoo’s neck and whispered to his ear, albeit seductively, making Seongwoo shift further on his lap. “Show me how desperate you are.”

If Minhyun didn’t know how desperate Seongwoo is, he sure does now. His boyfriend removed his pants and underwear so fast Minhyun almost thought he didn’t wore one. He then lifted himself up, despite a lapful of his boyfriend, and let Seongwoo remove his khaki pants.

“No underwear?” Seongwoo asked. Minhyun smirked. The former wrapped his hands around the latter’s dick and stroked it into full hardness. “You must’ve planned this.” 

Giggling, Minhyun closed the distance between their faces, teeth clashing and tongues exploring each other’s caverns. They reluctantly decided to part for air. “Will you believe me when I say I didn’t?”

Still stroking Minhyun’s shaft and pressing his thumb on the head of the latter’s dick, effectively spreading the pre-cum that oozing out of it, Seongwoo demands. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Wait.” Minhyun said, moving to get something from the compartment. Despite trembling on Minhyun’s lap, seeing lube and condom on the latter’s hands, Seongwoo can’t help but accuse his boyfriend. “You seriously planned this!”

“I really did not!” Minhyun exclaimed. “I kept these for emergency purposes, because you’re unpredictable with your kinks sometimes.” He proceeded to squirt a good amount of lube on his hands, coated his fingers and inserted one finger onto Seongwoo. “You’re gonna thank me later.”

Seongwoo’s feeling lightheaded. If this was on their normal “love making”, he should feel a slightly burning sensation when Minhyun inserted a finger onto him. But he’s not feeling any of it. He feels so hot, like a feverish kind of feeling. _He needs more._

As if hearing his thoughts out loud, Minhyun inserted two more of his fingers and made scissoring movement on his fingers. Seongwoo gasped, tilting his body back but being careful to not press the horn with his body. He doesn’t want the people to go out of their houses to see what’s happening inside their car. Moaning as he sees stars behind his closed eyes, he bucks into Minhyun’s fingers, letting his boyfriend stimulate his prostate. 

Letting Seongwoo fuck himself with three of his fingers, Minhyun grabbed the bottle of lube with his free hand, drizzled a good amount on his dick and letting Seongwoo stroke it to spread the lube. He then grabs a packet of condom, tears it open with his teeth and puts it on.

“M-minhyun, I need m-more.” Seongwoo pleads. Minhyun retracted his fingers from Seongwoo’s hole. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Minhyun smirked, “Work for it, babe. _Ride me._ ”

Without being told twice, Seongwoo lined Minhyun’s dick to his hole and sank down, moaning as he felt his boyfriend’s shaft filling him up to the brim. He winced as he started bouncing up and down on Minhyun’s lap, not caring whether he feels like being split into two because he didn’t let himself adjust to his boyfriend’s size. 

“How come you’re so fucking tight despite our active sex life?” Minhyun wonders, his grip on Seongwoo’s hips tightens as he guides his boyfriend into his bouncing. The former is one hundred percent sure his grip will leave bruises on Seongwoo’s hips, but he knows his boyfriend won’t mind.

He keeps on chasing his release and air, grabbing the steering wheel for leverage as he fucks himself on Minhyun’s cock and tilting his neck. “I wish you could see yourself.” He hears Minhyun say. “You’re like a porn star, so needy and desperate for my dick.” The latter giggles. “Maria Ozawa will be so shocked she’ll quit the industry.” 

“Shut up, Minhyun and fuck me properly.” Seongwoo groans, clenching his hole around Minhyun’s shaft. He hears Minhyun chuckle and say ‘But my ethereal, I love it when you ride me like this.’ before leaving hickeys on his neck. He moans, loving the dirty talk escaping Minhyun’s lips.

Seongwoo feels himself slowing down, his legs giving out due to cramped space of the car and his lack of exercise. He wants to cry, he’s almost _there_. Placing his arms around Minhyun’s shoulders, he begs. “P-please babe.”

Without warning, Minhyun thrusts into Seongwoo deep and hard, sucking the vein on Seongwoo’s neck like a vampire. “Fuck~! Minhyun!” The latter screams, doesn’t give a damn anymore whether people will go out of their houses to check what the scream was all about, or whether the driver on the white van that passed by them saw the sinful activity that they were doing. He leans forward, nuzzles his head on Minhyun’s neck as he meets his thrusts, licking and leaving marks on his boyfriend’s chest. Seongwoo chokes at his own saliva. “Oh my god babe, you feel so good inside me. _Haaaa~_ ”

Encouraged with his boyfriend’s moans and dirty talk, Minhyun thrusts harder into Seongwoo, squeezing the latter’s butt and touching the rim of his hole in the process. Seongwoo threads his fingers onto Minhyun’s hair and pulls, moaning to his ear like a broken record as the latter hits his prostate every time he thrusts. Minhyun moans, loving it when Seongwoo pulls his hair, and catching his boyfriend’s lips for a messy kiss, swiping his tongue on Seongwoo’s roof palate and swallowing the latter’s moans.

“ _Aaaaahh~~~ fuuck_ ” He moaned. “I-I’m so close.” Seongwoo said breathlessly. 

His boyfriend, who is fucking the soul out of him, chuckles. “Look at you, I didn’t even touch you once.” Minhyun smirked. “Cum and scream for me, baby. Tell everyone in this neighborhood who made you like this.”

“Hwang Minhyun! _Aah~_ ” Seongwoo screams, releasing his load onto Minhyun’s stomach, body spasmed violently and his hole clenching around Minhyun’s dick. As he notices that Minhyun’s pace is becoming frantic, he keeps on moaning to his ear, body still sensitive due to stimulation and helping Minhyun chase his release. Seongwoo whispers to Minhyun’s ear. “Baby, I want you to cum so hard that I could feel your cock pulsing inside me.”

As if on cue, Minhyun cums into the condom, shallowly thrusts into Seongwoo as he milks his release. He feels himself soften inside Seongwoo, but made no move to pull out. Coming down from their high as they kiss each other’s necks, they stay like that for a minute until he hears Seongwoo whisper, “ _Mmmmm…_ Babe, I still feel hot.”

At Seongwoo’s statement, he looks down, seeing his boyfriend’s standing erection. At the sight, Minhyun groans and feels himself twitch inside Seongwoo. Reluctantly, he lifts the latter off him, pulling out and discarding the condom at the back seat of the car, cleanliness be damned. He then sees Seongwoo gathering the cum on his stomach with his fingers and using it as a lube to stretch himself. Minhyun hears himself curse. “Let’s go home for real this time so we could satiate your needs.”

Passing by all green traffic lights (or maybe some red lights but damn the police), he wants to thank the heavens for giving him enough concentration on the road as he hears Seongwoo moan like a fucking porn star beside him, fingering and touching himself.

\--------------------------------------------------- ♥♥♥ ------------------------------------------------------ 

Seongwoo hears Jaehwan’s boisterous laugh and Daniel’s chuckles as he and Minhyun gets near at their friends’ usual table at the university café. He slips on the seat in front of the cackling duo with Minhyun following suit beside him.

“What are you two laughing about?” He hears Minhyun ask, and sees his boyfriend place his phone and books on the table.

Giggling in between words, Daniel tells them and passes Jaehwan’s phone. “Look at this tweet Jaehwan found! Seoul’s Google street view had caught some ‘hidden’ gems.” He grins. “Wait, let me go to the bathroom for a minute.”

Jaehwan still laughing at the background, Seongwoo and Minhyun peers at the phone. Seongwoo’s face and Minhyun’s ears turns beet red as nothing but one picture caught both of their attention. 

Minhyun grabs the phone, presses (more like stabbing) the back button until the tweet gets out of their sight, and gives back the phone to its owner. Jaehwan gasps exaggeratedly as he looks at his home screen. “Minhyun! I haven’t retweeted or liked that tweet yet! Why did you get rid of it?!”

“Oh, I thought you did.” Minhyun says. ”Sorry.” Tone void of apologies.

Seongwoo squeezes his boyfriend’s thigh. Minhyun looks at him, ears still red as he was reminded of their car and their blurred faces on the photo. They really should thank the heavens for blessing them with idiotic friends who doesn’t recognize their own friends when seeing a blurred picture of them. 

Or not.

“By the way, on that third picture on the tweet, that couple had a body build like you guys.” Jaehwan pointed out, still searching for the specific tweet. “And they have the same color of car as yours guys. What a coincidence, isn’t it?” They see Jaehwan look up from his phone and the fucking guy looked at both of them and _snickered_

Seongwoo sees red, grabbing whatever thing his hands laid on (which is his thick Anatomy book) and smacked Jaehwan’s head with it, not really satisfied with what he did as the person that was smacked had the audacity to laugh harder. When Daniel arrives at their table, he had to help Minhyun to stop Seongwoo from committing murder.

Needless to say, Jaehwan (and Google) caught them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the one who Seongwoo should hit with an Anatomy book and not Jaehwan. XD


End file.
